Ghost Kidz
by Corzova
Summary: There were two. Then there were three. Now there are five. Is Five too many?


Ghost Kidz

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its original characters.

Chapter 1: Half Ghosts: 5 of them

Summary: Two more Ghost kids appear. This is unknown to Danny of course. Are they deadly? Are they friend or FO? Chapter 1: Start---

The Van was cluttered and the move to Ammity Park was really pointless in his opinion. "Hey Sarah, you think you could help me this." A boy with dark black hair asked, his face serious and determined to help.

"Sure thing, Alex!" Sarah was a long haired brunette girl that always liked to help also. She was a twin with her brother Alex. Inside the large box was lots of ghost hunting equipment; this was unbeknownst to their parents. Their parents. They worked for the police force and word was that lots of accidents apparently happened here, so naturally, her parents being the best at their job, were offered a great job offer if they moved here. It was taken without question of what the accidents were like.

Alex and Sarah both were half ghosts mutated by a strange portal they were playing with when they were little. It was a ghost portal a strange man had built for some strange reason. Alex and Sarah since then had honed their ghostly powers and defeated the strange man who had been letting ghosts into the city. They had built some ghostly devices like the ghost portal and portable ghost portal. They were on the verge of sealing all the ghost portals in the world with this strange computer program they had some how accessed with their ghost powers.

They had searched their new house and found a nice basement where they put their ghost contraptions (as of now). Sarah had put up a camouflage program making the area impossible to see with human eyes. It looked like a bunch of boxes to human eyes. To a half ghost it was seeable; to a ghost it was seeable. They had technology that could do anything to a ghost or half ghost. Well anyway back to the scene before Alex's eyes they were unloading boxes. This box was obviously full of some of the ghost stuff so he looked around. No humans watching, then he winked at his sister Sarah and went intanginable through the ground to the basement.

He then split himself apart and went up to bring down more of the stuff for the lab. Down came the rest of the boxes and he became hole again and transformed back into a human his hair changing back to its usual black. His sister was carrying more boxes for her room up so he decided he'd get to work on his room. He carried up two boxes stacked on top of each other. He went upstairs, smirking at the plush purple carpet.

His sister obviously was taking the quick way back (ghostly.) He nearly ran into his parents on the way back down. His parents were way into their job as police officers. They always used hand signals and sometimes his dad would check behind walls and give the all clear sign. His dad really wasn't so swift. Ok he was a complete and utter moron… But he didn't mind. He was a nice guy. His mother was really smart and worked on a computer most of the time. They had 3 cats, 3 dogs,2 geckos, and 1 pet snake. Sarah sometimes could talk to animals when she was a ghost. The both of them were now enrolled at Casper High and getting ready to start the day in maybe an hour.

Sarah yawned and looked at him. Then all of a sudden the box started to shake. Alex looked at it closely and saw a ghost pop out of the box. He then started talking. "I am The Box Ghost, fear me!" Alex looked at Sarah and they both turned into ghost form. She had on a short pink skirt and a blue skirt in ghost form and had light green hair. Alex however had white hair, baggy jeans, and an orange hoody which said Florida Gators on it in sharpie marker. That always made him laugh. When he was little he always loved the Gators. He split into 5 forms and Sarah followed in suit. They were now prepared for anything.

The Box Ghost just blinked and attempted to run. Alex looked at Sarah and threw one of the portable ghost portals at it. It vanished immediately.

**_1 hour later: School time_**

****They walked to the bus stop and noticed that they and another girl were the only ones there. He nudged Sarah and they walked over to her. "Hey we're new." Sarah said to start the conversation. "What time does the Bus come?"

"Well most of the time in maybe five minutes." She said. "I'm Sam Manson. Where do you guys live, where did you come from?"

"We came from Orlando Florida and we live just down the street." Alex replied.

"Oh that's cool!" Came a new voice. A kid with glasses came walking over.

"Hi Tucker!" Sam said. "These are new kids. New Kids Tucker Foley, Tucker Foley, new kids."

"My name is Alex and my sister right there is Sarah."

Then another kid jogged up and said "hi" to Sam and Tucker. "Who are these people?" He asked stupidly.

"My name is Sarah and my brother right there is Alex." Sarah said this time. Then when Sam and Tucker looked at them she added, "We're twins." Suddenly a little girl came up and tapped the kid on the shoulder. She looked exactly like Danny.

"Danny can you come here a minute?" She asked politely. "I've got a cold and… I'm not going to school." She held up a tissue which was glowing with ecto energy. Alex and Sarah tried not to look surprised at this sight. Danny looked really surprised. And she whispered something in his ear. Then the bus pulled up and Sarah and Alex glanced around noticing a lot of people at this stop.

The bus was packed and some kids were standing up because of the whole 3 to a seat thing. A large kid was pushing everyone out of the way to the back seat which was blank, but Sarah and Alex sat down there first.

When he arrived there he looked at Alex and said, "Get up! This is my seat."

Alex didn't budge and said, "No. We were here first."

"Obviously you must be new." He said cracking his knuckles

Alex laughed. "Obviously you must be brain dead. Now leave! My sister and I were here first."

"This is Dash's seat!" Dash said angrily.

"I don't see a name." Alex retorted. Dash grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Get up!" Dash said stupidly, but with extreme feeling.

Alex stared him in the eye and said, "No." sternly. Alex grabbed Dash's arm and maneuvered it to put him down. Dash struck out and punched Alex in the nose. Alex knew he was bleeding now. Alex punched Dash in the stomach and watched as he retched up his breakfast. "I was here first he repeated to a Dash on the ground throwing up." Alex looked up to see everyone looking at him. He sat back down as the bus driver came to the back of the bus.

"What happened?" He grunted just as stupidly as Dash.

"Just a bloody nose, sir." Alex replied innocently, then stared down at Dash, daring him to tattle.

"Sorry, Oliver, man. I just don't feel very well." Dash said.

"Well I'm not cleaning it up." He exclaimed as he clambered back up to the front of the bus.

"Yeah, that's okay, Fenturd offered to clean it up." He glanced at Danny, and when he stared back Alex was looking at him.

"No I think you did." Alex said, narrowing his eyes menacingly. Everyone was still staring at him so he sat down and started whispering with his sister. The rest of the way to school was un-eventful.

End of chapter 1

A/N hoped you liked chapter one LOL check out some of my other stories. None of which are complete. Working on it.


End file.
